Someone To Love
by hayablackrose
Summary: She have always hated him and he always tried to protect her. What happens when he goes too far doing so?


Chapter 1: Never trust love

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or its characters

**Author's Note: before you start reading my awful story. I wanna say a few things first thank you for even considering it LOL, as you can see this is my first attempt of writing a fanfic so I'm not sure if it's good enough! This fanfic takes place in the 50's. and the characters aren't all from The vampire diaries TV show for example I used a blond Elena and a redhead bonnie of course with no else than Meredith from the books. Elena doesn't a have a brother or a sister and Damon is a taller than the TV show and the description of the book. Enough talking, here it is **

"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil.

I am just a small girl in a big world

Trying to find someone to love" ~ Marilyn Monroe

"1956 ~ 1958"

I huff at the blond long curled haired girl staring back at me in the full length mirror, she looks pale, her lapis lazuli blue eyes half closed, lips too full for her rounded face surrounded with 10'ths of poodle puffy pencil skirts , dresses. Petticoats lots and lots of petticoats, tops shirts, gloves, accessories coats, jackets, ballet shoes baby doll pumps sandals the list goes on and on and on. I hate this wardrobe! I wish I could just go to school with pants but we all know it's almost a crime to do so! Yup that's me Elena Gilbert, Welcome to my life the rich girl that owns everything and everyone at least that's what people think.

"John? Can u drive me to school today I don't want to walk" I say while getting down our old antique stairs, there he is standing in his expensive suit blabbing about work on the telephone his green eyes fixed on the window hand in his pocket but not hiding his too expensive as well watch

Everyone knows why he married my mom, Money. The question is why she said yes I have always tried asking her about it but she shuts me off every time "excuse me for a second….ahh Elena good morning sweetie" I am not your sweetie! "Don't worry about that the driver will take you….yes Jensen"

"But I…." I can't even finish a sentence before my mom interrupts her heels clicking on the wooden floor her skirt swinging side to side, hair worn in a poodle cut "Elena honey, what on earth are you wearing?" I was wearing a white buttoned down rolled sleeved shirt stuffed under a blue white polka dot puffy skirt that comes from the waist down to my knees companied with a white ballet shoes, my blond curls wildly spread over my shoulders "what am I wearing?" I groaned "because I am not going to change it, not even for you mom"

"You wore that yesterday, Elena don't dare laugh this is not funny"

I can't help but chuckle on my mother's dramatic reaction it's an everyday scenario. I love fashion, I do. But that doesn't mean I can't wear the same outfit twice in a week!

"Mom I changed the skirt it's enough! Can I leave now? I'll get late" she doesn't say any thing just glares at me so I simply come closer to kiss her on the cheek then head to the doorway she immediately softens a bit and I thank god , I'm only three steps away from the door before I stop midway and turn to john who is still on the cursed telephone "oh and john I'm going to walk because the driver you hired is a pervert. Good bye"

"Elenaaaaa" I hear my mom shout behind me but I ignore it walking as fast as I could the last thing I need is a lecture. Let's hope that gives him a reason to fire mason

"oh great…" I mutter sarcastically he's blocking the side walk with his blue Camaro again, why does he have to wash it everyday?! And why does it have to be at the time I go to school? And why does he have to be shirtless while doing so?! It's distracting not that I like him I DON'T I mean who would forget about their perfect gentlemen boyfriend to stare at his tall perfectly puffed up but not too much blue eyed gorgeous rebellious tanned brother with his hair all black and wild carving his sharp beautiful features…breath Elena breath

"Excuse me sir … I need to pass" I mutter, what's wrong with me I can't find my voice, he doesn't hear off course "Excuse me!" I say, it almost came out as a shout. God Elena, hold it together

He doesn't move a bit just continues to scrub away the dirt from his car even though I'm pretty sure he heard me it's obvious from the smirk on his beautiful face, the smirk he makes every time he sees me. Oh how I wish I could slap it away but I can't because I'm a lady and ladies don't do that, I should really tell Stefan about this it's getting too much, but what can he do about it though. Damon's own father is unable to control him I'm sure Stefan will try but-

"You're late" he interrupts my thoughts, Late? Excuse me who does he think he is

"i….i don't know what u mean by that I'm going to school"

"Yes you are but you're late you always reach my garage at 7.30 now its 7.40 so basically I had to wash my car longer. And it's tiring you know"

"I am sorry I….ummmm wait what?!" he chuckles away the amused *secret joke* look he was holding back a minute ago.

"What is so funny? Huh" how dare he laugh at me who is he to laugh at me I clench my fists and glare at him waiting for a response

"Wow. Calm down cookie"

"I'm not a cookie" I shout even louder

"fine" I jump as soon as I see him pushing him self away from the car hood and turn to me "you are not a cookie you are just a small pissed off blond cute creature whose cheeks are about to explode from anger, happy now" he continues 1 inch away from me, he's so close I can smell him a mix of sweat bourbon and soap it's delicious. His hands are now hanging from his sides one of them holding the sponge he was using earlier I tuck one of the escaped tendrils of my hair behind my ear as I stare down at it to hide my blush, god! why can't he respect distance, I'm startled by the sound of water hitting the ground and I notice it's from the sponge he's now holding too tightly and I clench my fists tighter I don't know if it was mimicked from his move or what's happening in my belly…"I'm…a..ummm…. late"

"we have established that already didn't we?" he says with his oh so husky voice, I look up and find him staring down at me like a hawk his eyes piercing my face trailing down to my lips it's like he's memorizing every curve every shade on my skin and features. What's worst is that every hint of amusement on his face is now gone, How does he do this? I swallow "I

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *beeeep* shit! I cover my ears "agitate the gravel, Ty" Damon shouts bitterly without even glancing at the place where the sound came from! he must have known who they are . Of course he does how stupid of me they are his friends and I thank god for the second time this morning because their arrival kind of got me back to my senses I should leave, standing with Damon is wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to start, "I must go" I point behind me then after a moment of realization I point ahead I was sure he would laugh at me for this but surprisingly he didn't, he seems to be really upset for being interrupted, I wonder why.

"Man why are you so frosted?!"

"it's out of your god damn business" just when his head turns back to me I flee, walking as fast as I could heading for the left sidewalk, the last thing I need is for people to see me in the middle of a guys fight.

"Damn she has a classy chassis" UGH! Morons

"Shut it Ty and Fire up we're taking your chariot today"

That's the last thing I hear before their voices starts to fade away

"

"good morning doll"

'what's up with you and the word *doll* you're using it way too much lately, Stefan"

I say as I look up at his green eyes, and I can't help but compare

"it's the damon effect" I smile in spite of my self, damon has this effect on everyone, he has a strong personality that is if we put aside how cocky arrogant and an ass he is. Why am I thinking of him again?! I love Stefan, .i have always did it's in my veins, it's always going to be him.

"How about you come at my house tonight" I can't believe we're back to this again

"Stefan I told you, I can't….." "That's not what I meant, I was thinking if you could help me with our math test tomorrow I have really no idea what the book says"

I smile sweetly at him, well. That's better than what I had in mind because I'm really not in the mood to fight about why we shouldn't go all the way or go any where beyond kissing. He always pushed on the subject even though I already cleared the first time he asked me to be his girlfriend that I'll save my virginity for my husband whom I hope will be him.

"fine, then I'll meet you there at 4pm because I have to go to the library after school, oh and by the way did u see Meredith and bonnie today?!"

"yes, they are at your usual table" he points

"Elena! Where were you we have been looking all over for you this morning?"

"I'm so sorry bonnie I got held of on my way to school I barely got to class before Tanner showed up" I say innocently hoping she doesn't search on the reason why.

Bonnie has been my friend since kindergarten so as Meredith except that me and Meredith used to hate each other. When we were little she always envied me for having blond hair while heir's is all black. It is kind off funny because now her black her is the guys talk in high school they say it's sexy, Actually her whole demeanor is unique. Her pale skin always drew attention to her black hair and eyes

"Are you going to the party the Salvatore's throwing at the weekend?"

"Stefan asked me to be his date, but I'm still not sure if I'll go, I haven't asked mom yet" i manage to say while staring at Meredith, she haven't spoken a word since the moment I arrived

"don't worry she'll say yes, and if she doesn't! john will convince her! We all know how much he likes the Salvatore's or in another realistic story *their money*"

"I don't know. We'll see! Meredith is there anything wrong u didn't touch anything from your tray?" her head pops up and stares at me like she just woke up from a nightmare

"Huh? Elena?! I'm sorry I was just off"

"she's been like this since yesterday after school. And it got worse when she spoke to that hot greaser" Bonnie gushes out. It's clear that it was a secret information from the look on Meredith's face whose got exchanged with a *what!* Expression from bonnie

"Greaser? You mean Damon as in Stefan's brother or one of his friends?"

She doesn't say anything "bonnie answer me"

"For gods sakes yes Damon, I don't know what was it about she haven't told me"

"Meredith?" I turn to the black haired girl "did he say something to you? Did he hurt you? Tell me!"

"No Elena! God! It's nothing that he's done, forget it. Really it's nothing important" she says holding her hands in defense "just please I need to go!"

"Meredith! Mer!" I cry out behind her in the cafeteria, I can feel all eyes on us. What did Damon tell her that made her get so depressed?! What did he do!

It's 3.50 I should really get going if I want to reach the boarding house on time, I close the book in front of me and shove it in my bag "excuse me Mrs. Flowers?!"

"yes dear" the old lady answers she must be 70 or older, I wonder why she still works in here I have heard that her son is a doctor! If it was financially he would help her, right?! I mean I would "what is it Elena"

"oh sorry I was just….umm! I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving"

"Oh okay, have a nice day sweetie"

"You too Mrs. Flowers"

The road to Stefan house is pretty long from the library, I hate it to be honest. The fact that it's between forests makes it more frightening. No wonder Damon is living on his own but again how does he find money for the rent. I mean he doesn't work with his father, that's a common knowledge to everyone in town! And I don't think his job in the garage covers much. Damon is rebellious, too rebellious actually! It always got him into fights with Giuseppe. The man is dying for Damon to work with him not because he's his favorite son but because he's very smart! Even with though he never got the chance to go to college! plus having his eldest son by his side is a good out look to people in town but off course damon doesn't want to be near his father I don't know if it was just because he doesn't want to go back to his father *why can't you be like Stefan* lecture or he just doesn't want to be tied down to a job or anything from that matter after all He's been known to be afraid of commitment wither it was marriage or simply a relationship and still girls never quit following him around like a puppy. He's always out and late, he doesn't have a way in an argument the first instinct for him is a knuckle sandwich! he is NO where near being a gentlemen, innocent compliments aren't his thing the only language he knows is sexual innuendos, but I'm kind of with him on the lecture thing. I live with it everyday and it's not entertaining especially when your own father keeps telling you that you're not good enough.

Why am I thinking of damon?! Stefan should really stop telling me about him, or you should stop asking about him. My consciousness screams at me.

Damon isn't innocent he has zero respect for anyone/ and he treats girls like they were toys and god knows what he did to make Meredith this upset. This girl doesn't get lost that easily she's always been in control and never cared about what people think. Maybe I should ask damon, would he tell me?! I don't think so. If there's any1 who would tell me anything about it, it's Meredith and she didn't

I look up and Next thing I know I'm in the Salvatore's magnificent porch, I knock. No sound. What if Stefan forgot that I'm coming *knock*

Suddenly the door squeaks open, and a figure comes in my vision, I roll my eyes at the tall guy in front of me He's wearing 501 Levi's with a white cuffed up t shirt, barefoot with a cigarette in between his right fingers. What is he doing here "what are you doing here" the words come out of my mouth before I can stop them

"Well….. Drop your fest and we'll talk about it" he says with an amused look

, oh just great my hand is still hanging in the air from the knock and apparently damon decided to make a joke out of it, I drop it beside me "what are you doing here" I repeat.

"What are you talking about this is my house"

"I know Damon but you never come here" I say exasperated.

"Okay then I came now" he arches his eyebrows and draws a smirk

"ugh" I roll my eyes at his rudeness then push his solid chest off of the way

"Stefan?" I call out

"he's not here…..yet"

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know but I don't think he's coming any time soon" what! But he said "but he said he would meet me here he wants me to give him math lessons"

"Math lessons?! Stefan?! Are you kidding me he's a genius at math why would he want your help, no offense though"

"That's not the point!, he told me he would be here!" I huff

Turning back to Damon again and he's just standing there staring at me "what is it" I mumble

"Nothing" he shakes his head "I just…remembered something"

"Does it have to do with your conversation with Meredith yesterday" I glare at him arching my eyebrows, there it goes. I can't hold it anymore

"Meredith, what did she tell you?!" he seems freaked out which makes me even more curious. The problem is she told me nothing and he….he doesn't know that, That's it!

"She told me enough" i say with a smirk. Come on spell the beans Salvatore!

He's back on exploring my face. it's annoying to be honest!

"She didn't tell you anything Elena, but I admire your brains" he chuckles, what how did he know that why is he so sure

"She did, she told me everything, why is it so hard for you to believe" I scream at his now stoned face, if looks could kill he would long gone by now.

"because if she did you wouldn't be here, and you sure as hell won't be looking for Stefan" he growls while stalking towards me "now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than play 20 questions with you" did he just kick me out.!

"What do you mean by that?! If you really think that you could make me doubt Stefan you're dreaming. I don't know what you and Meredith talked about. But since you were a part of the conversation I sure as hell won't believe it. So how about you leave my friend alone and mind your own business?! " I growl at him in return. This is the second time he disrespects me and I'm not keeping quiet. I don't care if it hurts his feelings

I had enough of him lurking around my life, he's scowls at me in shock. Then his expression slowly softens and he swallows thickly

"I'm sorry" he murmurs. did he just say that he's sorry! Damon Salvatore apologizing. Is this real life, I search his face looking for any hint of amusement, He looks…hurt, no Elena you will not regret what you just said NO, I open my mouth to probably say something as stupid as I'm sorry "i…"

"But I can't" he continues

**What do you think Damon is hiding?! is it about him or someone else?!**

**If you want to know REVIEW review review, because it helps me with deciding if this story is worth continuing. Love you guys mwaaaa**


End file.
